During the course of many meetings, a contract is verbally agreed upon and needs to be reviewed and proofread by the two sides before being signed. Valuable meeting time is lost as the contract is printed and then distributed to the two sides. If one of the sides disagrees with the wording of the contract, the contact has to be corrected by a word processor, reprinted, and redistributed to the participants.
The present device provides a novel system and method for the digital proofreading of contracts during the course of a front-to-front meeting by the use of a dual screen computer monitor, to more efficiently utilize meeting time.
Many computers having two display screens are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,577 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,819 disclose a bi-directional presentation device having a pair of screens facing in generally opposite directions, for displaying an image visible to an audience on both sides of the display device. US 2002/0109662 discloses a dual screen computer display consisting of two display panels which may face in opposite directions or in the same direction to provide an enlarged viewing area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,038 and US 2004/0051679 disclose a laptop computer having a first display screen that can be observed by an operator and a second display screen hingedly secured to the first screen, by which an observer of a presentation can see the same information viewed by the operator.
An image is usually generated by the operator so that it may be viewed by a person participating in a front-to-front meeting. The applicant is unaware of any prior art references that describes the ability of two participants of a meeting to interact with a display, particularly a textual display, without having to add any hardware to the personal computer in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the digital bilateral proofreading of a contract during a meeting.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the digital bilateral correction of a misworded contract during a meeting.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system and method by which participants of a meeting may interact with a textual display without having to add any hardware to the personal computer in use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.